


We'll have a ball!

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, February - Freeform, Fluffy, Not Beta Read, a surprise kiss, answered prompt, from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Prompt: A surprise kiss





	We'll have a ball!

They were back from the cafeteria where they had taken the time to eat amongst their coworkers. Both agents were quiet while they made their way back to their respective desks. 

Scully was puzzled about Mulder not having put on a fight when she had practically forced him to choose salad over french fries to accompany his steak. He had contented himself with numbly nodding his head and asking the lady behind the counter to change his order. 

Mulder for his part was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what was off lately with all the women he crossed paths with. On regular days they would ignore him and dismiss his him as the spooky agent working in the basement that was closed to all visitors. Each time he would offer to discuss the newest case he was working on with his partner, they would shake their heads as if they were disapproving what he was doing. But since the last week, they would take interest in anything he would tell them. Annie in accounting would almost trip over her own feet to keep up with him in the hall, Jessie from VCU would try to engage him into a conversation each time they shared the elevator and Kim from Skinner’s office offered him a chocolate or a candy before he went in to see his boss. And they weren’t the only female coworkers to do so. Only Scully seemed not to be acting weirdly. What was going on with these women? But the worst thing was that he kept receiving these little heart-shaped cards that contained kisses and sweet words. They were never signed and they smelled like perfume. 

‘Scully to Mulder?’ 

Scully had been waving her hand in front of Mulder’s eyes for two minutes when he finally acknowledged her. He almost jumped out of his chair. He had been completely oblivious to his surroundings for at least fifteen minutes when she had decided to intervene. She was concerned he could be feeling sick and she had walked over to his desk but it had gotten no reaction from him. 

‘Ah Scully…’ he shook his head in embarrassment. ‘I was…’

‘Are you alright, G-Man?’ she interrupted him. 

She put a hand on his forehead and scrutinised his face. His didn’t feel feverish. She sat on the corner of his desk and crossed her arms over her chest. 

‘Penny for your thoughts?’ she said.

‘Ahem… well…’ he cleared his throat. ‘Have you noticed something different lately about out coworkers?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Well, don’t you think they’re acting oddly?’

Scully frowned and he felt like he had put his foot in his mouth.

‘I mean, the-the women from upstairs are surprisingly more friendly than usual.’

‘They seem just the same to me, Mulder.’ 

‘No! No-no-no-no,’ he raised his hands in protest. ‘You don’t get it Scully! They  _ talk  _ to me. They try to  _ touch  _ my arm, they  _ look  _ at me, they  _ see  _ me.’ He sighed deeply. ‘It’s not  _ normal _ .’

Scully looked concerned and put her hand on his brow a second time. 

‘You okay, Mulder?’

For once, it was his turn to roll his eyes. He let his head fall between his hands and closed his eyes. 

‘Yeah, I’m okay. I must be imagining these things.’

She took his hands away from his face a put a finger under his chin to make him look at her. 

‘You’re sure you’re okay?’

He nodded and began shuffling through the numerous sheets lying atop his desk. He moved a file and a dozen little red heart-shaped cards fell on the floor. Scully’s eyebrows went up and he clumsily hurried to pick them up and tried to hide them from her but she was too fast and got to the last one before him. She examined the card with attention and smelled it. 

‘Is it from one of your secret admirers, Mulder?’ she teased. 

He blushed and she giggled. 

‘I had forgotten about them…’ he murmured. ‘I don’t know where they came from. But they seem inoffensive.’

‘Have you had one examined by the lab?’ his partner inquired.

‘No! I should have thought about it earlier!’ he banged his head on the top of his desk when he sat back on his chair.

Scully watched him rub the back of his head, leaving the hair sticking up in every sense. She leaned towards him and smoothed it for him. Her hand lingered on his head longer than she intended. Hazel eyes met blue ones and they seemed the distance between them seemed to diminish progressively until Mulder stood up and headed towards the door nearly banging Scully off the desk in his wake. 

‘Where are you going?’ she intercepted him before he reached the exit. 

‘I-I-I have to go to-to the bath-’ he said. ‘To the restroom.’

‘Mulder wait!’ 

He halted briefly before turning to her. She noticed his cheeks were dark red and he avoided her gaze. 

‘Aren’t you curious as to how the cards came to your desk?’ she asked.

‘I-I… er…’ he touched a finger to his bottom lip and looked pensive. ‘They’re already delivered when I come in at 7 am.’

‘Maybe if you arrive earlier you’ll catch her putting them on your desk!’ Scully suggested.

He gave her a swift nod and almost ran to the restroom. When he came back, they didn’t talk about the women, or the cards or the kiss they almost shared. The day went by slowly until they both left to go home after having carefully locked the door to the basement office.

 

The next morning, Mulder arrived at 6.30am, Scully, and hopefully, before the sender of the heart-shaped cards. He unlocked the door gingerly, as if he feared the sender of the cards would attack him. He turned on the lights and put his jacket on the coat rack. He then made his way to his desk and the first thing he noticed was the bright red card lying there, waiting for him. He sat at his chair and examined it with attention before touching it. It smelled like perfume, like the other ones. He picked one of his pencils from the big pile at his right and used the sharpened end to open the card. 

_ Dear Fox, _

_ I’m betting you’re getting _

_ curious about me. Why  _

_ don’t you try to find me? _

_ I’m around you, you might _

_ have noticed me. Check  _

_ at your left and you will _

_ see me. _

 

  * __X.__



 

Mulder looked up from the card and stared at his left. Nothing but two large filing cabinets and Scully’s desk. He checked through the windows of the adjacent room where his partner and him would sometimes examine evidence and put away extra files and documentation. 

He stood up, let the card fall on his desk and tiptoed to the nearby room. Deep down he knew he was alone in the office and yet something made him think there was something wrong. He had goose pimples running up his arms and a cold shiver keeping him alert. He peeked through the windows and when he was certain everything was in order, he went in. 

Half a second after he had put the tip of his shoe inside the room, someone stepped in front of him and had him with his back against the wall. He let out a girly scream and the small form in front of him couldn’t help but chuckle until it became a full-blown laughter. 

‘You should have seen your face!’ Scully exclaimed. 

‘What the hell, Scully?’ he protested obviously obfuscated. ‘Did you send me the cards?’

His partner had finally gotten her hilarity under control and was able to answer without wheezing.

‘I thought you might have caught on earlier!’ 

‘But-but… the other women?’ he replied. ‘What’s going on with them?’

‘It’s February, Mulder. The month of love. They’re simply making an effort to be friendlier or maybe they’re trying to score a date with you for the FBI Valentine’s Day ball.’

‘A ball?’ 

‘Don’t you read the memos, Mulder? We got it two weeks ago!’ Scully explained. 

He shrugged sheepishly.

‘And are you going with anyone?’ he finally asked. 

Scully took her time to answer, taking pleasure in looking at him when he put his hands in his pants and started shuffling his feet. 

‘Well… I’ve thought about asking Tom or Walter to ask me out,’ she teased.

His eyes became as wide as flying saucers.

‘Colton or Skinner?’ he cried out. ‘Really?’

‘Why not?’ she retorted with smirk. 

Her partner adopted this puppy expression he only used on her when he needed her to do him a favour and she could never resist this cute face. She felt her heart melt at his sight. It almost put an end to her act but she stayed strong and decided to wait for his next move. She didn’t know what she was asking for. She would never have suspected him to take her by surprise like that. 

It took less than two seconds to take his hands out of his pockets and snake one arm around her waist and make her dip as if they were waltzing. 

‘I’m not letting you attend this ball with either an asshole or our boss,’ he declared in a smooth voice.

He prevented her from answering by tenderly capturing her lips with hers while still holding her with assurance in the dancing position. She felt her interiors melt and was lost to his embrace. 

_ What a ball they would have!   _


End file.
